


Erik在社交网络上引发的灾难

by sues7891



Category: Black Panther (2018), 黑豹
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:23:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sues7891/pseuds/sues7891





	Erik在社交网络上引发的灾难

Erik睁开眼，发现头顶依然是瓦坎达风情的草编吊顶时发出一声沉重的咒骂，他无数次在入睡前企图催眠自己：这只是做梦，我没有活过来，我已经在大海里畅游了，谁都不能阻止我变成一条美人鱼！  
但每天清晨，当瓦坎达柔和的晨光唤醒这位刚刚跌下王座的杀人魔头时，他都会千篇一律的开始咒骂那只成了精的猫科动物、瓦坎达高科技，以及他爱心泛滥的受虐狂堂哥。  
“眼睁睁的看着一个人死去对你来说是不是比开放瓦坎达还难？”Erik依旧保持他目不斜视看着草编吊顶发呆的姿势和旁边的人说话。  
T’Challa侧过头瞟了他一眼，由于刚刚睡醒，国王的眼神还没怎么聚焦，他迷迷糊糊的咕噜了一声，好像在抱怨Erik起的太早之类的。  
Erik抬起手捂住脸，新的一天也是从他堂哥恶心的咕噜声开始，他都快怀疑自己是不是真的养了只猫。

在最初Erik醒来的时候，他不出所料的和所有人大吵大闹了一顿，有人和他对峙，也有人和他打了几架，只有T’Challa，冷漠地看着他闹，直到他闹累了，国王会命人给他送去新的食物和衣服，并在夜晚将他领回自己的房间亲自看顾。  
“如果你想闹，我奉陪到底。”T’Challa这样说，比起耐心，Erik显然甘拜下风，没多久他就腻了这种小孩子撒泼的表现，T’Challa满意的丢给他一个新工作，照顾犀牛。  
按照T’Challa的解释，Erik当初鼓吹边境部落起义，让他们损失严重，这后果必须有人承担，尤其那些培育多年的珍贵白犀，它们的角不该冲向自己人。  
Erik第一时间就拒绝了，开什么玩笑？让他去给犀牛铲屎？？他宁愿再被捅死一次，死透透的那种。  
结果被T’Challa强行按过去和那些漂亮的大家伙相处一天过后，Erik.Killmonger现在正骑在犀牛背上傻笑着拍照。  
“我亲爱的朋友，你真的放心把这些女孩交给他吗？”边境部落耳根子最软的W’kabi首领在面对国王时依然面露尴尬，他没法像T’Challa一样当所有事都不曾发生，背叛了就是背叛了，还好他不是在Erik没登基时就发起了战争，“绝对服从王的命令”这一讽刺又冠冕堂皇的理由让T’Challa说服了那些长老们，不管W’kabi背叛他的理由是什么，T’Challa始终相信他们之间友情尚存。  
“总得给他找个爱上瓦坎达的入口，他迷路太久了，我们得慢慢领他回家。”T’Challa背着手云淡风轻的看那个年轻人在犀牛背上翻来覆去的发出吼叫，“看好他W’Kabi，别又被他那套雄心壮志给骗了，瓦坎达如今已经在一步步展示自己了，相信我朋友，假以时日，我们的科技会让我们成为领先大国，而不是骑在犀牛身上去当个殖民者。”  
W’Kabi行礼后目送国王远去，转过头心力交瘁的面对那个已经试图去拉犀牛尾巴的前国王。  
警告的话还没来得及说出口，Erik就被甩了出去...  
一个月后，Erik已经能够骑在那些大家伙的背上训练它们跑圈了，这还多亏了W’Kabi，他曾经的起义军小伙伴，如今两人一起披着手工编织的瓦坎达毛毯在给犀牛铲屎。  
“帮我拍一张喂她吃苹果的，我要发到我的Insta上。”  
“你的什么？”W’Kabi用他黝黑不解的五官诠释了瓦坎达人民对于社交网络的陌生，事实上，由于他们此前的封闭国情，瓦坎达的网络仅限于国内，说穿了，他们无法翻墙。  
Erik可怜的看着他的小伙伴儿，“你可以把它理解为我的日记本。”  
“你居然还写日记？”  
“不行吗？”  
“呃...只是没想到。”  
“你想不到的事还多着呢！”封闭的农民！Erik在心里补充，但他还不想因此得罪自己唯一的摄影师。  
“好了，我数123你再喂给她。”

T’Challa刚从议会厅回来就看到Erik像个网瘾少年一样一边往嘴里扒拉沙拉，一边对着手机噼噼啪啪的打字。  
“你确定不需要一个全息投影的通讯工具吗？”  
国王换好衣服直接坐到他弟弟对面的位置上开始用餐，因为Erik看起来完全不想理他，还在自顾自的编辑文字。  
十几分钟后，T’Challa皱着眉头让人将Erik面前的汤换掉，那碗已经彻底凉了，“如果你不能等到吃完饭再玩手机，那么就先处理完再吃，省的侍从总要不停给你换新的！”  
Erik在发现T’Challa语气不善时才终于勉强自己把头抬了起来，“我在和我的粉丝聊天。”  
“你的粉丝？”T’Challa越过餐桌瞟了一样Erik的手机界面，“你玩社交网络？”  
“全世界还有哪儿的年轻人没有自己的账号？我楼下6岁的小崽子都有自己的粉丝了，除了瓦坎达，当然他们很快也会知道的。”  
在T’Challa终于决定向全世界揭开瓦坎达的神秘面纱时，他们的网络也一起开放了，只是社交软件的普及速度还没有那么快。  
“你都发了什么？”T’Challa感兴趣地问，他很高兴Erik偶尔也能活的像个正常人，别管哪个国家的，至少别整天只想着杀人。  
“当然是我那些姑娘们奔跑的照片，哦我是指那些犀牛，目前全世界最大的非洲白犀也不过3吨，而瓦坎达的可以长到3-4.5吨，你知道这意味了什么吗？”  
“一个物种繁衍的新突破？”  
国王骄傲的微笑逐渐被他堂弟的白眼挤没了。  
“意味着我的粉丝数量已经接近百万了...”  
“哇哦~那可真是...可喜可贺。”T’Challa摸了摸鼻子，他决定还是安安静静的吃饭吧。  
随后的日子里，Erik作为第一个在网络上展示瓦坎达的ins主而备受网民关注，他分享的几乎全是瓦坎达的风景、民俗以及人们没见过的动植物，Erik现在可是一个名声鹊起的网络红人，但他从不发自己的照片，没人知道这位大名鼎鼎的博主到底是谁，除了T’Challa和Shuri，但他们没时间关注Erik的insta，国王现在成天忙着外交，公主则满世界的跑科学演讲，实验室都快长毛了。  
而被滞留在瓦坎达，或者说软禁在瓦坎达的亲王Erik每天都像个荒野求生探险家那样孜孜不倦的直播他的新发现，直到有一天，T’Challa不小心入镜了，人们开始对Erik的身份发出质疑。  
那天他正在举着相机拍夕阳，只听身后传来一阵拖鞋踩过碎石子的摩擦声，“晚点和我出席一个宴会怎么样？你可以以此来丰富自己的社交页面，瓦坎达的乐器也十分特殊。”  
Erik回过头，T’Challa身着便袍朝镜头走来的样子竟然充满了神圣感，夕阳洒在他浅色的衣服上，连那双好看的大眼睛都金灿灿的，他像个仙女教母一样款款而来，Erik这样比喻。  
后来那几百万粉丝都看到了瓦坎达国王私下“庄严美丽”的一面，他们甚至开始戏称他为“女王陛下”。  
Erik抱着肚子笑倒在床上，他们刚从宴会回来，T’Challa一边狐疑地瞪着他神神秘秘的堂弟，一边换衣服。  
T’Challa不是个弱不禁风的王储，黑豹陛下很强壮，他拥有健硕的三角肌和形状完美的腹外斜肌，就是人鱼线，别问Erik是怎么看到他们衣着保守的国王露出人鱼线的，T’Challa此刻正在露。  
“你下回换衣服能不能背着我点？”Erik丢下手机朝他堂哥的胸膛狠狠扫射了一圈。  
T’Challa楞了一下，然后套上宽松的睡袍，丢下一句“不许拍我！”就走进了浴室，这句话反而成功让Erik眼前一亮，他找到新的涨粉姿势了，感谢T’Challa奇怪的脑回路。  
瓦坎达国王的第一张非正式私人照片是Erik在他吃饭时拍下的，那会T’Challa正忙着对付一块小羊排，他优雅地握着餐刀将盘子里的食物一点点切碎，Erik趁他分心，快速拍下了这一幕，一个低着头认真吃饭的国王，小叉子擦擦擦切着肉块的样子还挺cute的。  
这张照片里的T’Challa虽然没有完全露出五官，但对于那些已经被“女王”圈粉的网民们来说无疑也是致命一击。  
评论里遍布了“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊太可爱了”这样激情的赞美句式，还有“他就像一只小奶豹，哦上帝啊我要日豹豹”这种语无伦次型的。  
当然，总有些人脑回路要比唯粉转的快一些，他们的想象力也更丰富，比如：“这位博主为什么总能拍到陛下的私生活？一起吃饭？一起看夕阳？？一起听音乐会？？？细思极恐！”  
好吧，这条评论成功吸引来了更多人的注意，但是Erik懒得回答她，看ID应该是个“她”，他只想在网上找点乐子，可不是真的外交大使，有问题你们还是去问那位厉害姐姐吧，他想到了总伴在他堂哥身边的特工小姐，美丽、聪颖又独立，但听说好像独立过头了，在工作面前，国王完全入不了她的眼，Erik赞赏这样的女人，T’Challa活该被甩，这只被车灯照晕走不动路的蠢羚羊！  
是的他已经听过这个笑话了，从大嘴巴W’Kabi那，W’kabi从他那母老虎一样的伴侣那听来的，真是太准确了！Erik想。  
小豹子进食照片过后的几天里，Erik没工夫再登录他的insta，因为国王又丢给了他一个新工作，培训一支商务代表团，T’Challa准备开发贸易了。  
“这些人看起来可能不太愿意听我讲课。”Erik看着手里那份受训人员的名单，包括几个朵拉侍卫队的女孩，还有各个部落的精锐，有点担心课堂会变成擂台。  
“对自己有点信心MIT商务管理高材生，还是说你已经把学到的东西都像子弹一样洒在阿富汗的黄沙里了？”T’Challa正在通过奇莫由珠和Erik视讯，他目前人在英国。  
“好吧，可如果明天我出现时他们纷纷离开了，那就不能怪我了。”  
“你只要保证不动手。”  
Erik翻了个白眼，“在没人惹我的情况下，我又不是Joe Kerr，随时随地只想杀几个人解解闷。”  
这比喻让国王更加担心了，他开始孜孜不倦的向Erik灌输将功补过的好处，以及日后会得到的声誉收效，最终在Erik快被他烦死之前，他才免为其难的挂上了电话。  
“T’Challa的粉丝们真该见识见识他老太太一样冗长的说教。”Erik把自己泡在浴缸里，翻着还在不断上涨的评论，偶尔为针对他们关系的大胆设想而发笑。  
“全世界女人都死光了我也不会睡T’Challa的！尽管他有个好屁股。”Erik撇撇嘴，回忆了一下T’Challa诱人的臀部线条以及...停停停！他被自己恶心了一把，然后开始给那些玩insta的名模点赞。

“商务管理课是无聊的，谁想退出趁现在，别等我开始讲了再举手往厕所跑。”在开始上课之前，Erik甩下了这么一句话，他盯着面前这群曾与自己拔刀相向的家伙，不想待会把时间都浪费在吵架上。  
“很好，既然没有，那么我开始点名了。”其实点名完全没有必要，他们不是十七八的青少年，一群为了开放贸易而聚在这里的部落贵族怎么可能逃课？但是Erik想这么干很多年了，在他曾经因为酗酒而勉强爬起来答道的早晨。  
整整三天，没人闹事也没人打架，“Erik戴上眼镜的样子还挺像个老师的。”T’Challa透过玻璃对此评价道，Okoye没说什么，课堂气氛良好这一点大家都愿意看到，只不过...“晚上你还要和俄罗斯总统吃饭，我建议你拿上你口中那个所谓非常重要的东西以后就赶紧启程，迟到不太好。”  
T’Challa冲他的护卫队长眨眨眼，让她先到外面等自己一会，然后他礼貌地打断了Erik老师的小课堂。  
“你是真人吗？”如果面前的人只是全息投影，这效果也未免太好了点，Erik想拿原子笔戳一戳T’Challa，被对方握住了，“我当然是真的。”  
“你不是要一星期以后才回来吗？”  
“我来拿点非常重要的东西，这就走。”  
“什么东西重要到需要国王从欧洲折返回瓦坎达5分钟，一会再飞回去？”Erik推了推他的黑框眼镜，明目张胆地拆穿了T’Challa的幼稚谎言。  
“好吧，确实没有那个重要的东西，我只是想回来看看你。”  
……  
Erik沉默了，尽管他知道T’Challa这句话更多只是想委婉的表达一下对他不放心的说辞，但它委婉的就像一句情话...  
“你怎么了Erik？”  
“没什么，你现在看到了，我们很好，没破坏桌椅板凳也没拆墙，你可以滚了。”  
“你不高兴了？”T’Challa以为是自己的疑心让Erik感受到了侮辱，但他确实没有多想，在乌克兰开完会有半天多的时间没事做，与其和Okoye漫步波罗的海，他更惦记瓦坎达的惹祸精。  
“我想不出还能和你说什么？你想听我讲美国商法吗？”已经走出几步的Erik回过头看向他老妈子一样的哥哥，T’Challa如释重负地耸了耸肩，然后转身朝大门走去，Erik静静地站在金碧辉煌的走廊里看着T’Challa一步步走远，拿出手机拍下了一张国王疲惫但笔挺的身姿，修身束腰的黑西装把T’Challa包裹的非常...诱人？  
Erik甩掉脑子里乱七八糟的玩意儿，转而将照片po到了网上，并附言：瓦坎达的飞机是真他妈的快~  
很多时候网络是把双刃剑，人们通过网络了解到天南海北大千世界，但也正因如此，他们可以在网络上随便发表一些不切实际的言论，并不需要为此而承担责任。  
比如此刻，Erik.Killmonger看着那些对他身份的无尽猜想陷入了愤怒，凭什么他就得是T’Challa的后宫佳丽？！凭什么他就一定得是个女的？！还“我觉得ins主搞不好是陛下的女朋友，我刚刚看了直播，他早晨还在乌克兰，晚上又去了俄罗斯，可中午却在瓦坎达，这是真爱吧？”  
真爱你个犀牛铲子...最恨你们这些考据党了！那个第一次对他身份提出质疑的ID好像也是类似账号，Erik将手机扔到床底下，拒绝和这种四处喷射粉红变Gay药水的小姑娘们对话。  
瓦坎达网络红人njnj终于在流言蜚语中停更了，而对他身份进行过猜想的评论统统被另一个名为killmonger的账号攻击了，那些话难听的简直不堪入目。  
“你干嘛和一群网民计较？”当好不容易回国的T’Challa发现他堂弟不再沉迷手机时，出于好奇随口问了一句，然后Erik说他不想再在网上和陌生人吵架。  
T’Challa像看一个陷入青春期的傻孩子那样坐到Erik身边打算长篇大论，被Erik瞪回去了。  
“你他妈给我闭嘴睡觉，要么就滚！还有，我到底什么时候能有一间属于自己的卧室呢妈妈？我已经很听话的铲了犀牛屎又给一群傻屌农民讲课，你还想要我做什么不如一口气告诉我！”  
T’Challa张了张嘴，然后又闭上了，他看上去很失望，还夹杂着一些难过的神情，这让Erik更烦了，“装可怜没用！”  
“他们到底说你什么了？”T’Challa拿起床头那个被Erik遗弃的手机，然后对着自己的手腕扫了一下，密码自动解开了，Erik睁大眼睛，“还有这种操作？”  
T’Challa朝他比了个手势，“是秘密哦~方便作战的装置。”  
“我的手链上也有吗？”  
“没有。”  
“……”  
Erik一把抢回自己的电话，然后留了个绝情的后背给他哥哥。  
“N’Jadaka，先别睡。”  
“说...”男人不耐烦的发出一声咕哝。  
“去看星星吧！”  
“你是有什么毛病？”Erik撇了眼时间，“现在半夜12点！”  
“看不出你还是个早睡早起的好孩子？”T’Challa挑衅的看着他堂弟，好像在说谁不去谁没种一样。  
Erik深吸口气，“我原本可以嗨24小时，但前提是有喝不完的酒和妞儿，瓦坎达有什么？只有一个半夜不睡觉的傻屌国...嗷！”他被傻屌国王狠狠敲了一下后脑。  
“你到底去不去？”  
“不去会被砍头吗？”  
“不会，但我会不高兴，然后公报私仇。”  
“……”Erik任命的套上一件外袍，然后踩着他那双印有美国国旗的夹脚拖鞋，和T’Challa偷偷遛出了皇宫。  
T’Challa没有换衣服，还穿着他的宽松睡袍，反正他有的是衣服，弄脏了也不介意，Erik跟在他后面，夏天闷热的风卷起T’Challa的袍子，露出那双修长结实的腿。  
Erik咳了一声，把目光转向别处，操他的T’Challa，没告诉他要爬山，他以为看星星只需要爬到王宫顶层，结果T’Challa说那些星星长在洞穴里。  
“你就不能直接说萤火虫洞吗？”Erik看着好不容易才走到的洞穴口，后悔陪傻屌国王发疯了。  
“别说的好像你经常能看到萤火虫洞一样，我敢保证你从没见过这么大的。”T’Challa得意的说，神情骄傲且神秘。  
Erik确实没去过什么萤火虫洞，那玩意听起来就像个情侣约会圣地TOP3，他和谁去？克劳吗？那会吓坏他哥哥精致的神经。  
“你最好现在就开始祈祷我们不虚此行，否则我会在那个洞里把你揍晕然后扔在这等...”  
“你到底进不进来？”T’Challa不耐烦的朝他伸手，他整个身体已经淹没在了黑暗的洞穴里，此刻只剩一双白眼球朝Erik眨吧眨，在黑漆漆的夜里还挺吓人的。  
Erik拍开他哥哥伸过来的友谊小手儿，下一秒就被一块石头绊倒了，T’Challa不客气的笑出了声，黑豹视力让他在夜间也可以畅行无阻，Erik想对那个烧光了心形草的中二病自己骂脏话。  
“拉着我的手，这洞有点深，我们得绕过去才能看见萤火虫。”  
呲着牙揉腿的Erik终于不情愿的握紧了T’Challa的手，T’Challa的手很大，很长，干燥又温暖，让Erik想到了秋天的阳光和冬天的柴火。  
他们手拉着手在安静的洞穴里摸索着走了一阵，Erik甚至怀疑T’Challa是准备在这无人之地谋杀了他，“你到底来没来过？”  
“当然，在我还小的时候，经常和Shuri来这探险。”  
“夜里？”  
“白天。”  
“那么...无意冒犯，有没有可能是你进错洞了？”  
T’Challa停下来，他们同时沉默了两秒，然后因为Erik这句无心的荤笑话而捧腹大笑，“不会的，那颗石头我记得很清楚，Shuri也被绊倒过。”  
“好吧，这可能是无法避免的，聪明人总在蠢地方摔跤。”Erik说了个谚语，T’Challa表示赞同，“我记得听到水流声就快到了。”  
他们七拐八拐了几次之后，潺潺的流水声打远处传来，黑暗里Erik看不到T’Challa的表情，但可以想象他正像个少年一样得意的朝自己微笑。  
T’Challa帮助Erik在黑暗中绕过一块巨石，然后他们来到了那个萤火虫洞，这个洞的规模很大，无数只震动着翅膀的小虫子将这里点缀出熠熠星光，Erik要不是个汉子恐怕早就发出小姑娘般的呐喊了，“太美了T’Challa，难以置信。”他仰着头对环绕四周的美丽景观发出情不自禁的赞美，T’Challa说的没错，这是他见过最大的萤火虫洞了。  
“当然，无论看过多少次，她依然能使我感到震撼。”  
他们谁都没有松开紧握的双手，那里传出的热度渐渐湿润了掌心，T’Challa无意间滑动了一下拇指，皮肤擦过的痕迹像一根羽毛轻轻落在了Erik的心里，他低下头看了一眼，T’Challa也注意到了，但是他依然没有松手，而是转身拉着Erik往回走。  
Erik沉默的跟在国王身后，直到走出那个山洞，他们都没有说过一句话。  
回去的时候起风了，“看来会下雨。”T’Challa看了眼被乌云遮住的月亮，非洲大地的雨季说来就来，这让他不自觉的加快了脚步。  
由于Erik穿着他的普通夹脚拖鞋，现在落在后面完全追不上对方，“你先走吧。”他朝国王喊了一声，T’Challa当然不会丢下他不管，他四处望了望，轻巧的跳进一户院子里，然后将他们晾在草地上的毛毯取了出来。  
“我很可能造成了瓦坎达近年来第一起盗窃案。”T’Challa一边将毯子披在他们肩膀上，一边控制着开启了振金防护盾，而这时淅淅沥沥的雨点也落了下来。  
“但它保住了国王精致的发型。”Erik抬头看了眼挡住雨水的盈盈蓝光，不由得开了个玩笑。  
两个身高均在6英尺以上的男人挤在一块小毯子下漫步雨夜，这听起来简直就是情侣约会必做之事TOP2，TOP1是一块看夕阳...  
行吧，Erik又想起了那个对他们关系猜想的分析帖，现在他已经是瓦坎达最神秘的“准王妃”了，而准王妃和国王刚刚把最浪漫的三件事都干完了，接下来他们是不是就可以顺理成章的结婚生崽子了？  
“我们这样就像一对正在约会的小情侣。”  
“……”Erik绝望地翻了个白眼，T’Challa可真是看热闹不嫌事大，直接将尴尬搬到了桌面上，这下就连口吐莲花的Erik老师都无能为力了，他能说什么？和自己的堂哥开个玩笑说“没错老兄，我其实也不排斥和男人约会”？更别说对方还是个思想传统的一国之君。  
“抱歉，我只是想让你忘记网络上的那些不愉快。”在沉默逐渐形成趋势时，T’Challa抽了抽鼻子，雨声落在那些单词里，让高贵的小国王看上去委屈巴巴的。  
“我...很感谢你的良苦用心，说真的，长大以后几乎没人在乎我高不高兴这些了，我的生活方式很残忍，不高兴就杀了他们，高兴时找几个姑娘喝酒，这些书本里才有的浪漫情节不适合我这种用拳头说话的人，但是我知道你想表达什么T’Challa，我一直都知道。”Erik站定，他们驻足在雨中看向彼此，T’Challa湿润的大眼睛里落满了五味杂陈，Erik也一样，然后他们沉默着走回了王宫，侍卫们赶忙惊讶的跑过去为国王和亲王殿下撑起雨伞。

观星之旅没让生活停滞不前，T’Challa依然忙着满世界外交，Erik则留在瓦坎达为更多即将走出去的王公贵族普及美国商法概念，偶尔也会做一下全球经济形势分析，他对自己的新身份适应的还不错，至少从没有人投诉他，或是被他扔出教室。  
外交与贸易进行的如火如荼，他们可没时间回头去捡那些掉落身后的前尘往事。  
包括Erik那个已经很久不用的社交账号。  
“你真的打算放弃分享瓦坎达了吗？我觉得那主意不错。”在一次匆忙的会面中，T’Challa随口聊到了这个，Erik已经很久没见到他了，那个雨夜之后，他终于拥有了自己的房间，他不知道T’Challa是怎么想的，反正不用再和一个男人同床共枕这事让Erik高兴了两天，可也仅仅是两天，之后他又开始烦躁，看每一个侍卫都不顺眼，训练场的沙包被他打散了无数个，直到他发泄够了，T’Challa都没有再回来过，他一直在那个叫做“复仇者联盟”的青少年夏令营里找乐子，Erik第一次听到这名字时就是这么想的，这名字也太不超级英雄了。  
“你都不知道我的账号就觉得不错了？”Erik想笑，T’Challa要是看见那上面都是他自己的照片保不齐还笑不笑的出来。  
“W’Kabi和我说了，你喜欢拍风景照，还有瓦坎达的人文，我觉得这非常好。”  
W’Kabi果然是个大嘴巴！Erik在心里朝他竖了个中指。  
“你真的希望我继续泥足深陷？在我好不容易戒掉网瘾之后？”  
“只是分享一些照片而已Erik，为什么被你说的这么夸张？”早年在英国上学的T’Challa也有过属于自己的博客，那时候insta和脸书还没有流行，反正差不多都是一种东西，他不觉得那会让人上瘾，所以Erik总是抱着手机傻笑这点让他很不理解。  
“好吧我的国王，我遵命就是了。”在T’Challa又一次打算长篇大论之前，Erik举起了手，他手里握着已经静了音的手机，把完全不知情的T’Challa拍了进去，镜头里他们的国王欲言又止，嘴巴圈成一个可爱的O形，Erik预感到他又能火一把了。  
果然，这张照片只上传了不到一个小时，点赞次数就超过了3万，留言大部分都是“哈哈哈”和“啊啊啊”，那波被他穿着马甲怼过的cp粉这次也老实多了。  
直到那个熟悉的ID再一次被Erik看到，这已经是第三次了，Erik很难不再注意到她，他可是前CIA，过目不忘的MIT高材生。  
“他看起来是不是打算骂你？”  
“他看起来也有可能是打算吻我亲爱的，关上你思维泛滥的闸门吧，别总把脚伸进别人家里！”  
今天Erik连马甲都懒得披了，这个有妄想症的傻姑娘总是一针见血到想让他想摔手机！  
可Erik忽略了一点，这是他第一次用自己的身份回复CP粉，人们不再对着T’Challa的O形嘴尖叫，而是对着他令人想入非非的回复尖叫，“这年头姑娘们都怎么了？？”他仰天长啸，恨不得透过网线把她们一个个都崩了。  
越来越多的人开始好奇国王和这位njnj的关系，网络上的声音分成三类，一部分认为这个画风活泼又能在王室里随便溜达的人正是小公主Shuri，但很快时间线就被推翻了，因为Shuri现在正长时间驻扎奥克兰对外联络部；另一部分人认为是国王的前女友，瓦坎达现任外交官Nakia，同理，时间线也推翻了这个猜想。  
现在就只剩下一种猜测了，国王有了新欢，这人还不是瓦坎达本地人，因为她说话的方式实在太美式了，至少也是个在美国待了很多年的人，为此美国人民经常发来贺电，祝贺美瓦两国缔结美好姻缘。  
Erik一把捏碎了手机屏幕，“去你妈的美好姻缘！”  
一星期后，N’Jadaka亲王跑去实验室让人给他换了块振金屏幕...

“我听实验室的人说你让他们给你修手机了？”一次视频通话时，T’Challa提起这事，Erik撒了个谎，他说是自己不小心踩坏的。  
“所以我一直建议你换个全息投影的。”  
全息投影太容易暴露了，Erik才不稀罕，“你打电话过来就是为了跟我说这事？”  
“当然不是，我是想问你下个月13号有没有时间？”  
Erik翻开通讯录，“还半个多月呢，我怎么知道。”他不耐烦的摊在床上，T’Challa看起来像在一个房子里走路，他穿过一排排眼熟的柱子和雕花，然后...他就推门进来了。  
“你他妈是不是有病？都到家门口了还跟我视频？”有些时候Erik搞不懂他堂哥，T’Challa的想法保守又大胆，迂回又直接，严厉又温和，反正他身上充满了谜一样的矛盾点，却又被小国王一手一个掌握的恰到好处，他像个拎起天秤的审判者、天神，给人一种遥不可及的距离，让你永远也猜不透他。  
“反正我在飞船里又无事可做，早点说上话而已，通讯工具存在的意义难道不就是随时随地和想见面的人说话吗？”  
“停停停！”Erik捂住耳朵，T’Challa又在不自觉的对他说情话了，什么叫随时随地和想见面的人说话？你就那么想见我吗？他在心里吼了两句，然后快速转移了话题，“下个月13号到底要干嘛？”  
“哦，我们去奥地利。”  
Erik以为是去联合国进行外事发言，他挑挑眉，“我可是个全球性的通缉犯，带我去那样的场合，你确定吗？”  
“瓦坎达已经对外宣布了你的身份，并负责你的审判和监管，说白了，你现在不归任何人管，只有我能决定你的命运。”  
Erik感到一阵胃酸，为什么他现在听T’Challa说什么都像在表白，T’Challa水润的大眼睛，温柔的微笑，还有他羞涩的表情...  
他咽下喉咙里的不适，勉强自己寻找到一丝国王的威严，“所以我是以你保镖的身份出席吗？”  
“不，我不需要任何人保护。”黑豹陛下指了指脖子上的项链，Erik赌气的别过了头，他曾经也有一根，金灿灿的比这个好看多了。  
“别这样Erik，我会说服Shuri再给你做一套的，现在那套破了个大洞，还给你也于事无补，再说你现在也不需要作战服。”  
“你怎么知道我不需要？也许我就喜欢玩制服play呢？你们把它设计的像个情趣用品之前没想过这问题吗？”  
T’Challa被问的哑口无言，他完全没往那方面想过，既然Erik这样认为，那很有可能其他人也这样认为...  
“有...那么像吗？”小国王难为情了，他想到那些完全贴合的包裹，好像确实有点...太紧身了。  
“你他妈那是什么恶心巴拉的表情？？！”Erik很想冲过去揍他堂哥一顿，但他只是坐起来朝T’Challa大吼大叫，T’Challa甚至不知道自己哪里惹怒了这头金钱豹，是因为没还给他作战服？还是他不想和自己去维也纳？  
“那你早点休息吧。”被人拒绝了的国王垂头丧气的打算离开，又或许Erik只是单纯的不想看见他，再站在这里只能自讨没趣。  
“等等！”  
T’Challa回过头，眼睛里充满了亮晶晶的期待，Erik骂骂咧咧的嘀咕了几句，最后还是答应了去维也纳，真他妈受不了这样娘们唧唧的T’Challa。

金色大厅真的是金色大厅，除了金色还能不能有点其他配色？Erik上一次被这些华丽丽的色调淹没还是第一次走进瓦坎达皇宫，除了振金，他们还有金矿和钻石矿，整个王宫金碧辉煌的就差挂上“老子趁钱”的横幅了。  
可问题是...“我们不是去联合国吗？”  
“当然不是，我没跟你说吗？”  
Erik的表情完全像是准备干一架，他还特意穿了套酷炫的黑西装，T’Challa充满歉意地拍了拍他的肩膀，“这场音乐会非常精彩，你会喜欢的。”  
Erik撇了撇嘴，“能有多精彩，我更喜欢波士顿音乐厅。”  
“波士顿那边也有排场，但要等到下半年，我等不及了。”  
“我以为你等不及了会直接把他们叫到瓦坎达给你单独演奏。”  
“那样会影响他们的发挥，嘘~别说话，打钟了。”  
Erik在灯光暗下来之前拍下一张舞台照，然后发到了他的社交媒体上，这次镜头里不再有瓦坎达或是瓦坎达的国王。  
音乐会结束时，奥地利官方派人过来护送了T’Challa他们离开，并造成了一小波骚乱，人群开始朝这对王室兄弟拍照，国王本来不想将此行作为一次外交访问，但njnj的照片出卖了他们，Erik自己也没想到他现在随便说点什么就能和国王的命运挂钩，同时引起官方的注意，还有他的身份，被彻底曝光了。

“哈？？？？ins主居然是个汉子？还是陛下的弟弟？想看麻雀变凤凰的都洗洗睡吧...”  
“unbelievable！！！”  
“我要脱粉了...”  
“人家从来也没说自己是个妹子，说分手的戏不要太多！”  
“呵呵，难怪画风如此硬朗，我就说能站在犀牛背上拍犀牛角的妹子也是壮士一枚了，怎么可能温柔妩媚？”  
“yooooooooooo，骨科了解一下？”  
“卧槽为什么我更加兴奋了？都别拦着我，我要释放变gay冲击波了！！！”  
“你们似乎忽略了一些关键点，陛下单独带着弟弟去国外听音乐会，之前还一起吃饭、看夕阳、出席宴会，懂我意思了吧？”

又是她！！！  
在回程的飞机上，当他们知道事情原自Erik的一条社交网络时，Erik几乎就没再抬起过头，他一直在翻评论，并且恨透了奥地利政府。  
“他们只是想告诉民众，瓦坎达王室选择了去他们的音乐厅听演奏会，这是一项殊荣。”  
Erik当然知道这些冠冕堂皇的政治因素，但问题是他们的殊荣让他掉马了！！“我再也不会登录这个账号了。”  
“为什么？被人知道了不是更方便吗？你的账户里有什么需要隐藏身份的东西吗？”T’Challa作势要去看Erik 的手机，被Erik推开了，“我只是想有点神秘感。”  
“瓦坎达亲王的身份还不够神秘吗？对自己有点信心Erik。”T’Challa朝闹别扭的小王子眨了眨眼，Erik一阵胃酸过后重新把头埋了下去，“你说的也不是完全没有道理，至少没人敢再对我瞎逼逼，除了她。”  
“谁？”  
“一个好事者，经常在我的评论里精准的说三道四，我得去查查她的身份。”  
T’Challa不理解这种做法，“你有那么多粉丝，难道每个冲撞了你的人都要被调查吗？这样还有什么意思？你不如不搞马甲，直接通过外交发声，Erik，别被愤怒冲昏头脑，失去做这件事的本质意义。”  
Erik沉默了一会，T’Challa说得对，他居然打算和一个陌生人吵架？如果对方只是个12岁的小丫头呢？或者是个50多岁的老大爷？可拉倒吧Erik，别让自己闹笑话，你是个成年人了！他在心里按下自己的满腔怒火，然后开始回复对方。  
“你想暗示什么？老子喜欢女人！”

#瓦坎达亲王亲自下场怒斥cp粉# 的话题迅速登上了各大社交网络的榜首，Erik忘了披马，这不是他的本意，都怪T’Challa在旁边瞎逼逼干扰了他，每次他那个百灵鸟哥哥一张嘴准没好事...

Erik本以为掉马一事会让他粉丝数量锐减，谁知世道变了，人们不再爱看王子和公主的戏码，而是更喜欢两个男人间的互动...尤其在把Erik的过往狠扒了一顿之后，她们管这叫相爱相杀。  
“CIA都没他们办事效率高。”  
某一天当T’Challa用一副事不关己的口吻评论这事时，Erik恨不得打爆他的头，但说到底都怪他自己，是他发了那些照片，是他回复了cp粉，整件事里T’Challa是最无辜的，他到现在都不知道自己已经是同人文学作品数量最多的国王了。  
而那些文章的内容也是花样百出，有的大胆火辣，有的清纯羞涩，还有的直接将他们设定成其他身份，这让Erik在不眠的深夜总忍不住去幻想那个造型多变的T’Challa。  
当然偶尔他也会出于无聊回复那么几句。  
比如。

“打几个字大家品品：Erik.Stevens，前海豹突击队、CIA、MIT工程与商务管理硕士、瓦坎达亲王，随便哪个都他妈够让我吹爆这对了！堂兄弟怎么了？我觉得王子和王子更加门当户对！”  
“楼上冷静！堂兄弟还是有点尴尬的，更何况人家自己说了喜欢妹子！”  
“真直男才不会去澄清自己的性取向，我看他只是恼羞成怒了。”（Erik腹诽：我那会确实以为自己只喜欢妹子...）  
“真受不了你们这些cp脑，提醒各位一点，人家一个国王一个亲王，你们就不怕收快递吗？瓦坎达现在可不是第三国家了，振金炮分分钟轰烂你们的键盘！”（Erik眼前一亮：good idea baby！）  
“楼上这是恐怖威胁吗？举报了。”（Erik：在哪举报？我要举报！）  
“等会，弟弟是MIT商管硕士？哪年的？卧槽搞不好我俩认识，我们班之前也有一个叫Erik的哥们，梳一头脏辫，衣服从来不好好穿，还总旷课，但考试成绩永远在前十以内，真是班里十大未解之谜。”（Erik骄傲的回道：聪明人的世界你永远也理解不了，顺便你是哪位？等我翻翻毕业册，如果我还留着的话！）  
“算算日子，陛下就要从美国回瓦坎达了，弟弟终于不用独守空闺了，鸡动！”（Erik：？？？信不信老子这就把你鸡儿剁了！）  
“求亲王殿下今晚po照片！拜托了，不是cp粉只想看你更新，随便发什么都行，爱你~”

终于看到一个属于他的独粉了，听口气还是可爱的妹子，yoooooo~Erik抖了抖手，忍不住站起来扭了几下。  
T’Challa推门进来时就看到他弟弟正站在床上，对方愣了两秒，然后当做没事发生一样面无表情的躺了回去，“嗨~”还主动打了个招呼。  
T’Challa没去深究Erik的反常行为，他将一沓超级英雄的签名照片丢了过去，“除了Thor和银河护卫队不在地球，其他人都签了。”  
Erik没想到T’Challa把他的一句玩笑话当真了，在他哥哥沉迷于搞小团体时，Erik曾通过电话向国王索要复仇者们的签名照，被国王口头拒绝了，那太丢人了，他张不开嘴，结果现在这沓照片就摆在Erik面前。  
“他们嘲笑你了吗？”  
“没有，他们很支持我。”  
“？”  
“我跟他们说在瓦坎达有一个身体不太好的小家伙，通过网络知道了复仇者联盟，但他无法离开瓦坎达，所以希望他们的国王能帮他实现这个愿望，得到这些签名。”  
T’Challa的谎话说的面不改色，Erik差点都信以为真了。  
“我这就把签名传上网，然后他们就会知道你在说谎，照片是你给弟弟要的！”  
“随你，那丢的又不是我的人。”  
“……”  
T’Challa说的有道理，比起国王撒谎，Killmonger崇拜复仇者联盟听上去更丢人...  
“好吧，这局算我输，你这次回来要待多久？”  
T’Challa走过去坐到床边，和Erik只有一臂之隔，他非要离我这么近说话吗？现在可是他妈的大晚上，Erik不自在的看了眼黑漆漆的窗外，然后悄悄往后挪了挪。  
“明天我会出席北欧一个科技展，Shuri也去。”  
“那你干嘛不今晚直接过去？”  
“我想念我的枕头了不行吗？”  
Erik咄咄逼人同时又抗拒接触他的样子惹恼了T’Challa，好脾气国王也有心情不好的时候。  
“发生什么事了？”Erik收起玩闹，两人挨的极近，他能感觉到国王的反常。  
T’Challa叹了口气，松开领口，“和一群政治家讨论了一整天资源共享的问题，我不想把振金喂给一群狼，可如果我想开放瓦坎达，振金是不可避免的一个难题。”  
Erik没注意到自己的行为，他可能只是出于本能，抬手捏了捏T’Challa的胳膊，让小国王能够感受到一丝支持和力量，“这就是温和的处理方式，你不得不去衡量所有人的感受，所以我更喜欢用武力解决，那样可以省掉很多绕来绕去的废话。”  
“Erik，那不是废话，那是在为更多人争取利益的同时保护我们自己的国家。”  
“所以，这累不白受？”Erik挑眉反问，T’Challa看了他一会逐渐展露笑颜，杀人魔头是在安慰他，用他那极端又别扭的方式，T’Challa曲起胳膊搪了他一下，对方顺势倒回枕头里，“没事了就赶紧滚，既然你这么想念你的枕头！还有，明早别来跟我告别，我中午才会起床。”  
T’Challa想扑过去揉他弟弟的脏辫，但他忍住了，只是站起身轻声和Erik道了晚安，然后走了出去。  
他们的房间挨着，心形草让T’Challa在寂静的夜里对Erik的一举一动了如指掌，不管那家伙在唱难听的歌、打游戏骂人还是和哪个美女电话调情，T’Challa都能听见，也包括他自娱自乐攀上高峰时那句脱口而出的“T’Challa”…瓦坎达国王无所不知。  
第二天早上Erik像等着靴子掉落的蠢货一样早早就起来了，然而T’Challa真的没有过来跟他告别，他站在窗前，对着国王即将登机的背影按下快门，T’Challa突然停在了原地，Erik甚至听见了自己隆重的心跳声，但是T’Challa没有回头，他直接走进了机舱，直到飞机消失在瓦坎达边境。  
这感觉简直比死了妞儿还难受！Erik怒气冲冲的闯进国王房间，将那些T’Challa心心念念的枕头全部撕碎，留下一屋子羽毛。

“我哥睡觉从不枕枕头，他小时总因为这个掉在地上，但他依旧不喜欢。”若干年后，Shuri无意间揭露了T’Challa这个小习惯，那时Erik已经知道了。

发泄掉满腔无名怒火后，Erik倒在他哥哥乱七八糟的床上滑开手机，照片还留在拍摄界面里，T’Challa看起来比他还要难受，尽管Erik没看到他的正脸，但他就是该死的知道。  
他将照片传上网，然后留下一个乌云密布的表情符号。  
那天以后很长一段时间Erik没再玩社交软件，有课时他忙着讲课，没课了就去和W'Kabi铲犀牛屎，那些关于自己和国王的旖旎幻想都被他关在了另一个世界。

半个多月后，T’Challa终于回来了，还带了一身伤。  
“我们遇到了埋伏，是一起恐怖主义策划的袭击事件，还好公主殿下在身边。”Okoye简单扼要的和Erik交代了一下情况。  
“什么叫还好？！我他妈有眼睛他现在就躺在那！你们就是这样保护他的吗？”Erik推开那些朝他举起刀的女侍卫来到T’Challa跟前，有些人身上还带着外伤，但Erik不想管别人的死活，他只在乎T’Challa。  
国王躺在治疗床上虚弱的皱了下眉，然后睁开双眼看向他，“别吵…”他听起来疲惫至极。  
“你的项链呢？小黑猫作战服呢？？”Erik感觉从未有过的愤怒，好像T’Challa脸上的每一个伤口都是对他的鞭挞。  
Shuri实在看不下去了，她走上前挡住Erik，“没人想到一个小女孩身上会绑满炸药，收起你假惺惺的关怀吧Killmonger！”  
Erik被噎住了，不是因为Shuri指责了他，而是因为公主说出了一个在此之前所有人都认可的事实，Erik恨T’Challa，天底下最希望国王被炸死的应该就是他吧。  
T’Challa用布满血丝的眼睛盯着Erik，他们一句话都没说，但Erik已经读懂了他要说的话，他停止迁怒，沉默的跟在人群后面，直到T’Challa被抬回自己的房间。  
Shuri在忙着帮国王治疗，Erik就靠在走廊里抽烟，王宫不允许吸烟，但Erik永远是个特例，他不遵守任何规矩，在T’Challa也放弃说教之后就没人再自讨没趣了，毕竟他们的亲王不是个软柿子。  
几小时后Shuri从房间里走出来，小公主看上去欲言又止，最后冲他歪了下头，“我哥找你。”  
Erik踩灭烟头走进去，从头到尾一句话都没赏给Shuri，他怕自己一开口又将是控制不住的怒火。  
T’Challa看起来比他预想的要好，心形草在发挥作用，加上Shuri的技术，国王已经能坐起身靠在床头了，“过来Erik。”他朝那个一脸阴沉的男人招手，Erik磨蹭着来到他面前，“要宣布让位遗嘱了吗？”  
T’Challa笑了，“听到你这熟悉的口气我才确定自己没死。”  
Erik翻了个白眼，“我也不想看见你还坐在这，如果你死透了，我就能名正言顺地坐上那把椅子了。”  
“你说的没错，我现在很虚弱，你随时可以杀了我。”  
“别蠢了，你死在王宫里我怎么解释。”  
T’Challa当然不蠢，“我只是想听你这么说。”说你不想杀我了。  
Erik抬手摸了摸国王的额头，“发着烧就闭嘴睡觉，别说胡话了！”  
“好。”T’Challa乖乖躺下去闭上眼，“那就麻烦你先留在这照看我一阵了，N'Jadaka亲王。”  
Erik认命的坐在国王身边看着他睡觉，整整一夜。  
几天之后，T’Challa已经基本痊愈了，由于爆炸发生时他身上穿着振金制成的特殊外衣，这让他在没有及时开启作战服的情况下也抵御住了致命伤害。  
“你今天没课对吧？”  
Erik正在用他随身携带的作战刀削苹果，他扫了T’Challa一眼，每当他堂哥露出这种表情时，通常等待他的不是爬山就是上天...“你才刚好又想干嘛？”  
“难得可以休息一下，我们出去走走吧，我都躺累了，而且待在房子里你只会沉迷网络，像个青春期的小男孩。”  
Erik想说，沉迷网络的也有可能是技术宅，但想想又算了，和T’Challa吵架就好像一拳打在棉花上，不仅没有回响，还会弄你一手软绵绵。  
T’Challa依旧穿着那套将自己包裹严实的深色朝服，Erik眯起眼看了下火辣辣的太阳，又看了下正顺着他堂哥脖子往下淌的汗珠，“你不热吗？”他好奇的问。  
T’Challa能不热嘛，但他是国王，难道让他穿着四角裤和夹脚拖鞋逛大街？  
Erik翻了个大白眼，“如果你不想，就不要做勉强自己的事，在房间里吹空调有什么不好？更何况你才刚刚痊愈。”  
“如今我们都需要更多的户外运动Erik，还有你太在意网民们的看法了，甚至到了走火入魔的地步。”  
Erik掏了掏耳朵，他老哥有一部分说的没错，从维也纳回来他就始终沉浸在网络上，每天着迷的浏览着那些能塞暴他评论区的彩虹色幻想...他离彻底完蛋不远了，色情博主也救不了他。  
“既然你非得认为对我有监护义务，而我又不想跟你逛瓦坎达大街，不如我们去美国吧，在那你随便穿什么都没人说三道四，还可以降低被围观的几率，考虑一下，反正你的飞机速度那么快，一个下午往返欧洲都不是问题。”  
Erik故意拿那件事揶揄国王，T’Challa用手指点了点他，居然就同意了，“只要你一整天别玩手机，去哪都可以。”  
“你对我越来越毫无防备了，我早晚把你从王位上拽下来！”Erik朝他呲牙，露出那两颗金灿灿的牙套，T’Challa却突然凑近他，害他反而后退一步，威风丧尽，“你发什么疯？”  
“我只想趁你毫无防备时凑近些听听你脑子里有什么谋反计划。”Erik被国王充满恶作剧的天真微笑电的一阵眩晕，是啊，如果他真想杀T’Challa，无数个夜晚他早就动手了，这虚情假意的威胁丝毫站不住脚，他们此前已经讨论过一次了，真是谁先动感情，谁就输了，Erik转过身不搭理那个大智若愚的狡猾黑豹，先一步往停机坪走去。  
“我还没换衣服呢！”T’Challa在后面朝他突然又闹脾气的弟弟喊道。  
“买新的！”Erik也喊了一声，头都没回。  
后来他们没去美国，为了能让时间更宽裕些，他们去了法国，正好那地方有吃有喝又能消费，幸运的话还可以邂逅一段浪漫爱情，Erik只在执行任务时去过几次，连埃菲尔铁塔都没上去过。  
他们把飞船停在巴黎的瓦坎达对外机构，然后叫了出租车，第一站先是帮国王换装。  
T’Challa好像完全不适合美国黑人流行文化，棒球帽和乔丹鞋让他看上去像穿了Erik的衣服，更别说那些夸张的项链和戒指了。  
“我只想凉快点Erik。”T’Challa委婉的摘掉脖子上有半斤重的金属链，走入一家高级男装店，然后熟练的搭配了一身休闲外衣，纯黑色短袖T恤衫和一条运动裤，“我建议你也这样穿。”  
Erik看了眼自己夸张的嘻哈裤及迷彩上衣，拒绝和他一本正经的哥哥同流合污，“咱俩注定不是一类人！”  
“那随你吧。”T’Challa刷了卡就要离开，那双刚刚换下来价值600多美金的乔丹就这么被他留在了原地，Erik拿也不是，不拿也不是，最后骂了句死有钱人才依依不舍的跟上T’Challa。  
“你这样也太浪费了！”  
T’Challa双手插在裤袋里，整个人看上去都清爽多了，“拿回去也没机会穿。”  
“那就丢掉？”  
“相信我Erik，店员不会轻易丢掉它的。”  
“老天啊，我还不知道你有这种习惯？到处撒钱？”  
T’Challa停住脚步转身面对他抱怨不断的堂弟，“要么拿回店里退掉，你肯定觉得丢面子，要么我们全程抱着它，如果你觉得可行现在回去取还来得及，但我不会拿着它的，我已经很累了Erik。”  
Erik像被一把矛刺穿那样定在了原地，那双目光坚定的黑眼睛里原来也有无法掩藏的倦态，自从离开校园，T’Challa已经很久没这样漫步在一间商场里了，父亲的意外去世，Erik的到来以及开放瓦坎达，接二连三发生的变故让这位年轻国王如履薄冰，他看似温和包容的外表下也有一颗疲惫的心，但他从不抱怨，即使受了重伤，因为他是一个国王。  
Erik突然很想给T’Challa一个拥抱，只是他没资格，如今这局面可以说是他一手造成的，可他不后悔，他敢说开放瓦坎达会是一个千百年来最明智的决定。  
最后他伸手捏了捏T’Challa的脖子，“听说法国佬在工作期间如果太累就会买杯红酒，然后光着脚躺在草地上晒太阳。”  
“那我们还等什么？入乡随俗吧。”T’Challa笑着转过身，同时轻轻拂去Erik落在他脖颈间的手指，动作轻柔优雅仿佛蝴蝶振翅，Erik皱起眉，熟悉的反胃又来了。  
他们沿香榭丽舍大街漫无目的的溜达着，欧洲已经快入秋的天气比瓦坎达凉爽多了，法国人吃午饭习惯在1点钟之后，所以现在草地上人不多，Erik找到一间看起来很有格调的酒廊，但拒绝让T’Challa亲自挑选，国王露出疑惑的表情，Erik把他推到门口，“我们只是为了入乡随俗体验一下巴黎人的休闲生活，随便买一瓶就好。”  
“那也得差不多能喝的。”  
“我买什么你喝什么！”Erik恶狠狠的将他那有钱哥哥留在了原地，只身一人走进了酒廊。  
国王无所事事只好拿出手机拍照，蓝天阳光巴黎红酒...T’Challa无声无息的笑了。  
Erik拎着酒瓶出来时正好看到这场景，要知道T’Challa几乎不拍照，他没时间也没这种机会，Erik赶紧掏出手机将这难得的画面保存下来，为了方便分享，他都用拍照软件，拍完会直接询问是否上传，Erik犹豫了会，然后点了上传。  
时隔近一个月，他终于又更新了自己的insta，主角依然是瓦坎达国王，站在蓝天白云里看着远方微笑，金色的阳光洒在他卷翘的睫毛上，像个天真无忧的赤子。  
他已经差不多能够想到留言的内容了，不过管他呢，今天他们是法国人，而且可以光着脚在草地上喝酒，这份好心情暂时平复了Erik的胃酸，他们并肩朝一块宽阔的绿地走去。  
“我们没买毯子。”T’Challa环顾了一下周围人的做法后，对Erik说。  
“得了吧，只是些土而已。”Erik一屁股坐到地上，随后将T’Challa也拽倒在了身边，国王僵硬了一瞬，但很快就放松了下来，Erik为他们一人倒满一杯红酒，然后示意，“敬瓦坎达。”  
T’Challa很想告诉他，你倒的也太满了，但看到Erik眉飞色舞的难得举动，又觉得既然已经和他光着脚坐在草地上了，那么酒桌礼仪又算什么呢？他们今天都是法国人。  
“敬瓦坎达。”  
Erik喝酒的气势就和他的治国理念一样激进，一口气就干掉了一整杯，T’Challa从没这样豪饮过，更别说是在大马路上，“呃...我没喝...”  
“别娘们唧唧的，是男人就干了它！”  
T’Challa酝酿了一会，终于在Erik期待的目光中仰起头干掉了一整杯，噢巴斯忒在上...这感觉真是...严于律己的小王子无法形容他的心情。  
“第二杯你想敬什么？”Erik又快速将酒续上，感谢豹女神这次他只倒了一半。  
T’Challa想了想，然后他们望向彼此，突然间异口同声，“敬法国人。”  
酒精发挥了作用，让他们毫无形象的哈哈大笑起来，Erik甚至想在草地上打滚，“你懂我哼老兄？”  
T’Challa喝光后点头，“第三杯，我想敬你Erik。”  
Erik收起笑声，“敬我什么？给你制造麻烦挑起事端吗？”  
“敬你愿意再给我一次机会。”  
T’Challa看上去很柔和，不像一个喝多了随便倾吐感情的醉汉，他只是在就事论事，用他低沉曼妙的声音表达着自己的真实想法，Erik叹了口气撑住额头，应付网络上那些让人想入非非的幻想已经很难了，现实里还有个这样随时随地朝他深情款款的T’Challa，“你们是不准备让我好过了。”  
“什么？”T’Challa不明白他在说什么，Erik也不想解释，还不到时候，他痛快的仰起头干掉了手里的酒，然后眯起眼睛，“我同意喝酒可不代表我确实如你所说的那样，我只是给了你一些好脸色，别搞错了国王陛下。”  
T’Challa抱住自己曲起的腿，然后侧过脸枕在膝盖上朝Erik微笑，“知道吗？你一害羞就会威胁我，这已经不是第一次了，你真该照照镜子Erik。”  
一瞬间，Erik像被雷劈中了，黝黑的肤色间快速爬满红潮，“你经常这样和男人调情吗？”他粗声粗气的质问。  
“我哪有和你调情？我只是实话实说，你害羞的时候就会撒谎。”  
“我没有害羞！还有我也没有撒谎！”  
T’Challa也不理他，依然咯咯咯的笑着，像只骄傲的小公鸡。  
“你他妈是不是喝多了？”Erik发觉出了不对劲，T’Challa笑的也太妩媚了，他平时虽然也总是朝自己羞答答的笑，可从没笑成这样过，像在看自己的情郎，这形容让Erik打了个哆嗦。  
“知道吗？心形草...不会让我喝多。”  
Erik恍然大悟，他把拥有黑豹力量的T’Challa彻底遗忘了，因为他们已经很久没有剑拔弩张的对峙过了。  
T’Challa维持着这种将自己蜷缩起来的姿势看着Erik，Erik也安静的看着他，他们谁都没发现自己眼中的深情，直到快门声响起。  
“抱歉，但我没忍住，你们看对方的眼神实在太美好了，瞧啊。”一个在拍铁塔的路人，可能不小心拍到了T’Challa和Erik，他将手机举到Erik面前，Erik清楚的看到了什么是“爱情”...  
“删掉它。”他斩钉截铁的说，对方很诧异，但也决定尊重当事人，就在那人准备按下delete时，被T’Challa制止了，“留下它吧Erik，拜托了。”  
“你知道自己在做什么吗？”Erik按住T’Challa的手，至此，这张缚在他们心里多日的网终于被提到了面前。  
“就只是留在你的手机里，不行吗？”国王的手固执的留在原地，眼神里有千言万语，Erik无法拒绝这样的T’Challa，像只可怜兮兮的小豹崽，爪子勾着他，耳朵耷拉着，然后用那双水汪汪的大眼睛写满情爱。  
“好吧传给我！然后删了它！”  
对方第一次见到这么傲慢的人，但尊重肖像权是做人的基本底线，摄影师只好在照片传过去之后就删掉了原图，T’Challa和他礼貌的道谢然后接过手机，将它设为了保护屏。  
“你他妈...”Erik看着自己现在那充满酸臭味的屏幕，忍不住想说脏话。  
T’Challa却拍拍他，让他别在意这种小事，然后拽着Erik和自己一起躺在了草地上，他伸出手让阳光漏进来，无名指上的戒指被镀上一层金光，“你的戒指呢？”  
Erik撇了下嘴，“留在奥克兰了。”他撒谎了，戒指就在他瓦坎达的房间里，但他不想和T’Challa戴一样的，搞的像对基佬，他们的爷爷怎么想的？就不能做两个不一样的吗？  
“那你的社交网络账号是什么？”T’Challa又问，Erik一惊，立起半个身子看他，“问这个干什么？”  
“只是好奇，有时间我或许会上去看看，怎么了？”  
“我只发瓦坎达的风景，你还没看够？”  
“风景照也值得你天天在网上和人吵架？”T’Challa卸下他天真的少年气，老谋深算地看着他那个不作不痛快的堂弟，“你到底都发了什么？别等我自己发现，你知道我有方法，只是没时间，趁你还有机会坦白Erik，主动和你的国王交代能让你免于受罚！”  
“你猜我信吗？别老想着诈我T’Challa，我好歹是个CIA，受过正式训练，你撒谎的样子不比我高明。”  
“那么你承认自己撒谎了？”  
“真的没什么可看的，给我留点私人空间吧陛下，我已经被你监视的没有一点人身自由了。”Erik打算走苦情路线，他可怜巴巴地捂住脸，但在过了几分钟都没得到回应后，他掀开手朝旁边看去，T’Challa正在浏览他的手机。  
“我操，你这个混蛋！”Erik一个跃起扑到那人身上，T’Challa编辑好的内容显示已经发送成功。  
是那张刚刚被设为保护屏的照片，国王发在了Erik的社交网络上，并附言：天气终于好了:)  
Erik快被他气炸了，“我他妈才不会打这种傻逼兮兮的表情呢！”  
T’Challa礼貌地点点头，“我下次会注意的。”  
“你他妈还想有下次？”  
不用等到第二天，就当天下午，全世界都怀疑瓦坎达国王出柜了，对象还是自己的堂弟，这劲爆程度简直不亚于瓦坎达宣布对外开放，整整一年，T’Challa都稳坐新闻头条，记者们爱死这个看起来单纯又禁欲的年轻国王了，每次他出现都有问不完的问题，但他从来不会回答，而他们神秘的亲王殿下依然拒绝在社交网络上出镜，能找到的就只有他出席官方活动的照片，私生活成谜，和国王的关系成谜。

“这还用猜？两个三十多岁的男人不交女朋友，也不交男朋友，天天一起吃一起住还一起撸豹子，这种关系有分析的必要吗？GAAAAAAAY！”

评论区永远给“她”保留了一席之位，只要这个一针见血的账号出现，准会刺痛Erik的直男心。  
T’Challa退出房间，拨通了纽约那边的电话，没多久那个说话刻薄的天才富豪就出现在了镜头里，“嗨陛下~想我了吗？”  
“Tony，停止挑衅Erik的行为吧，他现在正在房间里磨爪子并发誓要把你揪出来。”  
“他要是能发现早就发现了，更何况没人能攻破我的Jarvis，让他放马过来吧~”小胡子男人放下手中的蓝莓干，朝镜头勾了个拳，T’Challa翻着白眼挂断了电话。  
事实上在他第一次去复仇者联盟时，TonyStark就直言不讳的询问了他和Erik的关系，也正是这样，T’Challa猜到了Tony的账号，“再给我一个甜甜圈？”  
Tony朝嘴里塞了把坚果，“有问题吗？”  
“……”

等T’Challa再回到房间时，他弟弟已经打开笔电准备大干一场了。  
“想不想去意大利吃冰激凌？”国王背着手歪着脑袋朝Erik眨眼睛，Erik抽空看了他一眼，“别扭！”  
“走吧，何必把时间浪费在陌生人身上，我后天又要出门了。”T’Challa走上前环住Erik的肩膀，然后吻了一下那人的脸颊，Erik头上的火看起来瞬间就熄灭了，“那还等什么？”  
当他们挽着手离开时，电脑还在持续不断地跳出【拒绝访问】。

end


End file.
